leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Simbey/Real Talk: Free-For-All
ok Real. Talk. Free-For-All This is a little different from my other real talks; Instead of talking on behalf of a champion, I'm talking about an idea that my friend and I made a long ass time ago (in a town not called Kickapoo). das rite: fr33-4-ale Very Uninformative and disorganized attempt to provide an overview of the gamemode In this eight-player gamemode, players are not assigned to any team (DUR), but rather start at their own nexus (which there are eight of), with Dominion amount of starting gold and a goal to become the last thingamabob (depending on what kind} of you are) standing. There are factionless minions, which do not attack players, but rather serve as a steady source of income since you do not gain gold passive, jungle monsters which have varying buffs, and a Wizard-Mage-Guy who gives whoever kills it a massive buff. Of course, wizardwizardwizardwiwizardwizardwiwizardman is extremely powerful. No vision of the map is given to anyone (except for those who purchase factions, which we will get to later), and the music is very dynamic. Bushes are also abundant, as there is a very loose lane structure with patches of jangle in between. Whale, without further ado, let's delve into it in detail! Whale, it actually won't be greater great detail, but I will cover a few of the most important topics. Champion spawning, Laning, and Income Champions spawn at their own nexuses, which have an adjustable amount of health (the base is 300). With every death, the champion killed loses 10 health from their nexus until it explodes. Once a champion's nexus explodes, they become a ghost champion, which has 50% increased movement speed and vision of the entire map, but cannot communicate with other players until they leave the match, which will place them in the "end game" lobby. Each nexus has its own lane, which leads to the center of the map (where wizard guy is, but doesn't spawn until everyone is level 16). Every lane also shares a separate path which leads to a section of jungle, and, within said patch of jungle, there are monster camps and buffs. Killing these camps will give an amount of exp and gold similar to that on Summoner's Rift. Minions will also spawn and travel to the center, where they have really big brawls. These minions can be killed as a steady source of income and exp, since neither are granted passively. Entities Similar to ARAM, #YOSO (you only shop once). After leaving the base, you cannot return to it via the back function, you cannot heal if you step on it, and you cannot purchase items. However, unlike ARAM, you can #SWAG (Shop With A lot of Gold) if you visit merchants, you can purchase items for varying prices. There are two types of merchants: Wandering and Dependable *Wandering Merchants travel across the map and vary their prices depending on your battle condition, amount of gold, and level. *Dependable Merchants are stationary, and their prices never fluctuate. However, some items are not availible until a later level is achieved. Doctors are also another feature, and there are, similar to the merchants, three kinds of doctors: Malicious, Hospitable, and Pharmaceutical. *Malicious doctors sell a poison that causes autoattacks to deal 2% of their target's maximum health in magic damage over 14 seconds. Require poison ivy, which can reduce the cost of services. *Hospitable doctors heal the player to maximum health for a large sum of gold. Require herbs which can reduce the cost of services. *Pharmaceutical doctors sell different types of buffs that can positively and negatively affect the champion's condition Both doctors and merchants are not accessible if the champion has been in battle within a 30 second time period. Additionally, factions can be purchased for a ginormous amount of gold. Once purchased, the minions produced by your faction will grant vision to you, and will attack any players that attack you. However, your minions will grant double XP and Gold to enemy champions who kill them. Factions can only be bought by one person at a time, and can only be filled with one person. WHALE CUM 2 DA JUNGUL Small patches of jungle are spread out sporadically throughout the map. Each jungle holds a varying amount of random monsters, which changes each time a camp dies. There are Wolves, Wraiths, Golems, Lizards, Monkeys, Goblins, and a rogue mage. Golems, Lizards, Monkeys, and Goblins give buffs to the slayer, which are transported to the killer of the slayer like all buffs do. Nothing has changed there. Traditional credits , here's a link to the actual Google document which has the all the information in much greater detail. I hope you enjoyed this blog! If you have an opinions, you can post them in the comments below, or make a comment on the document. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1e0Zla4HdGJAhgKMRnvxpxBF6gsWrmorfcg5lo0ykr3k PECAE Category:Blog posts